An Agent's Musings
by trinchardin
Summary: Agent Jones' thoughts on the System, the Resistance...and my new character...


Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix concept or anyone - yes, even the Agents - in it. No, I'm not earning any money from this. I write for the pure enjoyment of it. ...oh I almost forgot...the new character in here IS mine.  
  
An Agent's Musings  
  
They have merely won a battle not the war.  
  
We will win in the end. For them, defeat is inevitable. Why do they even try to fight us? Their illogical thinking disturbs me. Why prefer a wretched existence of chaos over systematic and logical order? I will never understand these humans.  
  
But now, I fear. And having the irrational feeling frightens me more than the feeling itself. First, there was Smith. Then, there was Brown. And now...am I next? Will I finally go insane from constant contact with these illogical humans and their irrational thought processes?  
  
Smith was corrupted and finally destroyed by his irrational hate for them. Brown...I do not completely comprehend what happened to him. One moment he was one of us, then Fleming came. Why would he betray us for a human? Especially one who was a former rebel?  
  
When the Resistance got the code for the Agent frequency, I admit that our losses were great. But, we simply changed the frequency and added several safegaurds. The war is far from over. Brown was wrong to say so as he fragmented before me into pure code. He said that he was leaving to join Fleming. She hadn't 'died' after all when her body was destroyed. She merely continued to exist in code form.   
  
Both have gone into hiding within the very System that seeks them. They are considered corrupted programs to be terminated upon location. However, the priority for them is low in comparison with the Resistance under Neo. Besides, there is little chance that they'll ever be located. Brown was one of the best Agents there ever was. He knows the System in and out. Still, much can be learned from his betrayal. One important lesson is that corruption from within is an all too real possibility.   
  
But, frankly I find the measures taken against a similar future occurence extreme to say the least. Is it not ironic that while Agents keep the humans in line, a human keeps us Agents in line? ...Well, not entirely human. No longer human at all, when you come to think of it...  
  
When we found her, she was a young computer programmer for Metacortex. She had the 'perfect' life. A high class, old money family...a full scholarship education...a successful job...  
  
But, it wasn't enough for her. She searched for the truth of life as it was seen, just like any other potential rebel. But unlike them, she searched for it with another purpose in mind. She wanted the truth for a reason unknown to anyone but herself and the System. Whatever it was the System found to be beneficial. So, they showed her the truth. Unlike most humans, she accepted it wholeheartedly and vowed to protect it. She was driven by a passion to protect the System like no Agent ever was. It was not a duty to her but a labor of love.   
  
So, the System made her like yet unlike us. She was given our invulnerability and immortality. It was as easy for her to accept the truth as to adapt and become like us. It was not at all difficult for her to free her mind and develop to her full potential. In truth, her heart and soul belonged to us from the beginning. It was only her body, her human body that tied her down. But even before that was taken away and liquified in the fields, she was still more driven than any Agent - even Smith - ever was.   
  
Smith had the necessary skill, experience, and dedication to duty. But, what he lacked was the passion that she has. Oh, he had passion alright. But, his was like a wildfire burning everything in its path. Hers is as cold as she is. Cold. Calculating. Confident. Completely in control. That's what she's like. She has a rationality that Smith lacked in his corrupted state. She sees her goal, but she also sees the obstacles that stand in her way. She knows that they have to be dealt with before success is possible. Smith didn't understand that. He was blinded by what he sought, seeing nothing else but the goal in mind.  
  
She also knows all to well what her purpose is. It is to destroy those who stand in the way of the System and the order it establishes. That and to ensure that there will no longer be a weakness within the System itself. She being an entirely different program from us oversees the checkups on our programs. It is up to her to see if we have become too affected by the humans that we persue and work amongst as well as the irrationality they possess. If such a corrupt program is found, it is her duty to delete the program.   
  
However, that does not mean that she is above the System. The System itself oversees her work and makes sure that she never oversteps her boundaries. She never has so far. Yet, I wonder if one day she too will be corrupted by the very species she originated from. Or is it possible that because of that same origin and her subsequent alienation from it that she is no longer affected by it?  
  
All her emotions and memories were wiped clean when she joined us. The System had learned from Agent Fleming and Brown's case that those things were detrimental to duty. Ergo, they must be eliminated. All she has left are filtered facsimiles of her past to assist her in her duty. That and her passion...and the human soul from which her passion stems.   
  
Of all the things humans possess, it is their soul that continues to puzzle us. Does such an intangible thing really exist on what humans call the spiritual plane? Or is it merely something they've concocted out of their vivid imagination?  
  
I do not think that I will ever discover the answer to those questions. Simple logic competes with my thoughts of: Where does her passion originate from? What makes her what she is?   
  
What hides behind the inscrutable mask of Nemesis?  
  
*****  
  
Nemesis is the Greek goddess of retribution, expressing in particular the righteous indignation of the gods at human presumption.  
  
If you want to hear more about Nemesis, please review this work...hint, hint... I'll be glad to write more about her...when I have time that is...  



End file.
